Little Red and the Big Bad Cat
by DrekkDeina
Summary: A young woman of the age of 18, Marinette, helps out her family at their bakery in the provincial city of Dupont. As her grandmother is a reclusive homebody, she one day has to venture out on her own to bring her supplies, coming across a drunk hunter and saved by an armoured... feline boy? Set as an AU in a time reflecting 17th century society.


**Here it is... the story I promised and I sure hope you love it. I have a plot all planned out and a fairly fun lineup of terrible jokes and puns to devote to this. Look forward to my brand of humor and twisted plot as well as plot twists.**

 **Set in an unspecified time period in an alternate universe technically, this world is based to loosely reflect the 17th century, for those who would ask. not everything will be historically accurate because i am treating this as a fantasy world. Cities might be named like those from France but I chose Dupont for the setting here because it is the name of their school in Miraculous and in French means 'Over the bridge', which i found fitting for the theme of Little Red Riding Hood.**

 **I can't wait to see what you guys and ladies think about this.**

 **Read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**

 **And don't forget that weird snack. Mine today is pumpkin flavored yogurt with cinnamon spice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous.**

* * *

Smoke rose from the stack and a pleasant aroma permeated the air. Nippy autumn wind flicked over the windows, making them tremble. Afternoon sun beamed through the windows and gave a generous amount of light for the day's work.

Inside the upper story of the house, a young girl yelped in pain as she accidentally pricked her finger for the umpteenth time that day. The smell of freshly baked bread and pastries filled her room, as did the warmth coming from the ovens downstairs. It was one of the few perks of living in the attic living space of her parents boulangerie. In cold weather, the heat pooled in her room and kept everything warm.

"Marinette," her mother called. "Are you done with your cloak?"

The girl gently sucked on her most recently pricked finger, still hissing a bit in pain.

"Almost, Mother," she replied, leaning away from the table she used for her work. Looking down at her current progress, she sighed in frustration. It was coming along nicely, but she was missing a key element. She needed the perfect means to clasp the cloak around her. To be honest though, it was more like a short cloak, or a mantle. In the coming winter, it would be a welcome added layer of protection against the cold.

It took her weeks of saving and searching to acquire the proper material. Marinette did NOT want to use an inferior material. Especially after having spent those same weeks scavenging for the plants necessary to make the dye she used to color the fabric a vibrant and deep red.

The cloak had a thick hood, bordered with burgundy fabric at the hem, where she hand-stitched embroidery that gave the whole item a gilded quality. The mantle had a length that would drape down to her waist. Marinette added buttons on the inside, with future plans to have an addition that could be attached and detached as needed during such times as differing temperatures or rain. The fabric was a special wool spun with oil infused into it, giving it a waterproof feature. Not many people around knew how to acquire it, much less make it, but the dark-haired girl found an old man who was willing to put the labor in to make it.

Putting the finishing touches on the embroidery, Marinette spread the cloak out in front of herself and admired the work. It was just missing one thing, unfortunately. She needed to find the perfect anchors for the clasp. There wasn't much she had to work with and it frustrated her to no end.

Deciding to forgo the issue to another time, Marinette sighed long and slow, stepping lightly as she passed the window, pausing for a second.

The view from her window was something she was accustomed to, with the beautiful view of her town and the far-off river in the distance, gleaming slightly in the sun. However, this time, she noticed a carriage in the streets below with familiar markings. The black paint coated almost every surface, with gold gilding lining the edges and doors of the carriage. A symbol on the door was that of the Agreste household.

Marinette stayed close to the window, trying to get a glance at who was inside. It was rolling along, pulled by two horses through the streets. She knew of the family and only stole occasional glances at the head of the household, Gabriel Agreste. In their large town, or small city, of Dupont, Gabriel Agreste was a well-known nobleman and aristocrat. Dealing in the fur trade, Monsieur Agreste used Dupont as a central headquarters of sorts to head up his merchant trade. The surrounding forests and flatlands provided a dense population of animals to hunt that gave the nobleman a vast wealth of supply to draw upon. That meant he hired a great many hunters to scout the lands around Dupont and pull in a supply of fur that met the demand of other neighboring cities.

The bluenette was jarred from her thoughts as the carriage stopped in front of her home and the driver stepped off his seat to open the door. A tall blonde young man stepped out and kindly thanked his driver, offering him a kind smile.

"Adrien," she murmured to herself. The aristocrat's son was a notable face in the city as well. He wasn't seen often, but his father often sent him on errands and a few of the citizens were critical to his studies as tutors. From the rumors her parents talked about, coming from all their customers, he was a spectacular fencer, spoke three languages, extremely intelligent, and impeccable at playing the piano.

Adrien may have been the same age as her, but his face looked so boyish, so young. A gentle smile tugged his lips as he walked up to the door to the bakery.

Marinette had little in the way of contact concerning the young blonde, though she couldn't deny she felt quite the amorous leaning upon seeing him. The couple meetings they did have always seemed to take a turn for the awkward. The first time they met, she was nearly run over by their carriage on a rainy afternoon some months back, to which Adrien helped her up and offered to take her home, she refused but he at least offered his parasol to her in an attempt to give her refuge from the increasingly torrential downpour.

She had the stirrings of a romantic nature that day, but brushed it off as whimsical fancy.

Adjusting her outfit and checking to make sure she looked proper, she tied a baker's apron around herself and headed downstairs to potentially help her parents with whatever may occur from Agreste's visit.

The young Agreste entered the establishment, the door having pulled a chord that rang a bell.

"Greetings and good day to you," he cheered with the gentle curve of a smile on his lips.

"Also to you, dear boy," Marinette's father, Tom, politely replied, dusting off his hands and wiping them down with a cloth to shake the hand of Adrien. He took it with little hesitation and looked around.

The elder man may have looked like a hulking brute, capable of taking on a bear, but his eyes and actions reflected a most gentle soul. That much was clear to Adrien.

"How might I help the son of the Agreste household this day?" Tom continued, gesturing for him to look around inside.

Tall, thin, and lean, the young blonde licked his lips as he stared longingly at all the wondrous treats littering the shelves in such a well-organized and delicate manner. There were plenty of the normal breads but the majority of the shop appeared to house a great many frosted and powdered pastries that tickled the nose and whet an appetite. He wished he could partake of such indulgences himself, but he had a duty to his father.

"I have come on behalf of my father," he responded in a voice as smooth as the honey his hair color reflected. "It might be a bit rushed but the previous individual that he had working an event fell ill and could not complete the appropriate order concerning our upcoming event. We need to cater a large ballroom with dessert items, of which I believe you would be capable of providing."

"When is the event?" the large man tentatively but determinately asked.

"Tomorrow evening?" Adrien near silently divulged with an apologetic inflection. The baker's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you need?" Tom calmly followed up with, eyeing the boy cautiously.

The blonde dug around in his breast pocket and produced a folded piece of parchment to the baker. He waited patiently as Tom's eyes went wider and his brow furrowed in thought, mentally taking everything into account.

"My father has tried to recruit others but none have been able to make accommodations as of yet," Adrien explained. He turned his gaze and noticed Marinette looking in on their conversation. She blushed slightly and tried to turn away, stealing a glance or two when she felt safe enough to. His gaze never wavered from her and flicked over her form in innocent curiosity.

Despite the looks she received as a growing woman, Adrien's gaze didn't give her the chill that many others did. He seemed more curious than outright invasive with his stare. She gently bit her lip and tried to look busy. It wasn't too hard since she had to decorate and display a few newly baked pastries anyhow.

The young Agreste continued to speak as Tom mulled the thought over, "My father has also offered to pay twice your usual price plus a rush fee if you are to accept."

Marinette couldn't help but snap her head almost painfully in the blonde's direction, shifting her stare between the boy and her father. Tom finally sighed, looking back as his wife, Sabine, entered the front area, carrying a tray of fresh bread.

"Let me confer with my family for a minute, dear Agreste," he requested, to which Adrien nodded politely and stepped back.

Marinette shifted her footing as her parents took to examining the piece of parchment and whispering to each other. They waved her over, prompting her to suck in a breath and pad over in her flats.

"Do you think we could do that?" Marinette's mother asked. Tom scratched the back of his neck and grumbled ambiguously.

"If we brought in the two neighbor boys who help us out on busier days… then… maybe," the baker conceded tentatively.

"You mean Nathaniel and Ivan? You believe they'll be up for it? We usually just have them do the minor stuff when we get small rush orders," Sabine asked and explained.

"We'll give them a bonus for their troubles but I believe we can do it," Tom voiced with more enthusiasm as he ran it over in his mind. "We will. Besides, the money will be a welcome boost to our need to renovate a bit in here." He gestured to the aged windows and cracking seals from many winters of abuse. The shop itself had little wrong with it but there was always something to improve on.

"Will you be okay helping us with an order like this, Marinette?" her mother asked kindly. The bluenette nodded quickly, leaving no question that she would dare turn down the opportunity to help her parents.

"Alright then," the large man piped up, turning to a patient Adrien. "We'll do it. Just let us make a short supply trip and we'll get a good start on this. We also need to pull in some help but we think we can do it in the time we have left."

Adrien broke into a wide smile.

"Excellent!" he nearly exclaimed. "My father will be most pleased. And as for payment…" the blonde pulled out a small pouch, skimming through the contents and making a mental note of its contents before handing the whole pouch over to Tom. "Call this an advance to cover your supply cost and help you cover your assistance payment. There will be no need to bring your goods to our manor as my father will send me to collect the completed order tomorrow afternoon with the rest of your payment.

Both of Marinette's parents looked speechless at seeing such a large sum being given in advance. It nearly covered a third of the promised payment.

"Thank you very much!" Sabine spoke up, smiling widely at the polite young man. "We will do what we can to give you our best work."

"Of that I have no doubt," the young blonde responded, backing away and giving Marinette a flickering glance, his eyes denoting something…. 'playful' in them… before his gentle smile disappeared slowly. "For now, I must take my leave and wish you good luck."

On that note, the young man turned and left the shop, the door closing with a slow creak.

A squeal left her mother's mouth and her father let out a loud whoop of celebration.

"Honey, I'm going out to gather supplies and bring back our two assistants," he hurriedly explained while grabbing a coat and hat. "I shouldn't be much more than an hour or two. Can the two of you start up the prep work and use what we have to supply the orders?" Both of them nodded, Marinette slightly dreading the next two days but feeling like it might be worth it. Her parents gave her more than a fair share when she helped them out in the bakery and such a share as could be expected might help her finish her slew of projects faster.

"We can handle it," Marinette told her father. "You can count on me."

0000000

The next several hours were a flurry of activity. While one could only bake so much at a time and waiting was a key part of the process, prep work and seamlessly throwing a new tray in as soon as one came out became a clockwork reflex.

Tom had brought back the two young men without much fuss, all of them carrying a plethora of ingredients and supplies for the large order they had to accommodate for.

Using a pocket watch, the team tried to keep up a certain pace of baking, prepping, and decorating the pastries with the utmost efficiency. The fires of the stove were consistently stoked and tended to, with Tom making a few trips outside to grab logs from their supply of wood.

Luckily for them, the nipping cold outside and gusty wind deterred their normal amount of business from showing up, so their primary concern could be tended to. That didn't mean there weren't any customers to tend to but it was far less distracting than other days.

Brows sweat and flour puffed into the air as the bakery was overflowing with sweet smells and heat from the ovens. Marinette was a bit worried her bedroom might be a bit stuffy by the time she went upstairs to sleep for the evening. That prospect might be another several hours away though.

"OH!" Sabine yelled as she straightened herself over near the oven. The bluenette looked over in concern, nearly dropping a tray of freshly prepared goods as they cooled.

"Is everything all right, Mother?" she asked with reservation. Her mother smiled gently and waved her concern down.

"No, no… it's quite alright," she started. "I just remembered that we needed to go take some supplies to your grandmother today. I almost forgot until now… but…" Sabine looked around nervously.

"But?" Marinette goaded, hoping she would continue as she set down the tray carefully.

"But… with the order going so well, I don't want to ruin our flow…"

"I could go?" the bluenette offered. It couldn't be that difficult. Her parents always took the short trip into the woods to give her grandmother a few needed supplies. She lived in the middle of the forest and refused to move closer to the city, much less within the hustle and bustle of it. Being Marinette's grandmother from her father's side, she had the same stubborn quality that her father's side, including Marinette herself, seemed to exude. She could provide for herself well enough and still had plenty of life left in her, but hunting in the surrounding areas became difficult with the trade of the Agreste's as of late, so her parents took to taking her food from the bakery as well as produce from nearby markets.

"Are you sure, Mari?" her mother asked in both hope and concern. "It's not too late but I would be worried for you going out on your own."

"I'll be fine, Mama," she comforted her parent. "There are hunters crawling all over the region if I need help and I'll be out in the open. Grandmother's place isn't that far into the forest."

Sabine took the hint and grabbed a basket with a lid, tossing the usual items they generally took to her house in the woods. She tossed a few loaves of fresh bread into the basket, after having already added things like apples, pears, peaches, cucumbers, carrots, cabbage, and a small bag of spices. She put the now loaded basket on a table near the back door, turning to her daughter.

"Alright then," Sabine breathed. "You go ahead and get dressed and get going. We can do without you for a while since we're actually doing pretty good. We might even finish by midday if we push a bit into the night."

Marinette hugged her mother, a puff of flour spilling out from between them, making them both chuckle slightly. She then darted upstairs, tearing off her apron and undoing the bun her hair was in, letting it fall in curls.

Bursting into her attic bedroom, she found she was right. Her room was overly warm but not terribly so. Stripping down to almost nothing, the bluenette found and put on her more autumn friendly ensemble.

She put on white blouse with crinkles and furls, slimly fitting to her slender frame. Next, she found her red and black skirt, layered well for the chill and draping just below the knees. Around her waist and with straps that wrapped over her shoulders, she wore a leather under bust corset, as brown as a leatherback book. It wasn't meant to be much like the heavily restricting corsets of old but more a way to latch onto and hold up her skirt as well as keep her warm. With three buckles over the front, it was easier to put on and adjust than laced corsets. On her legs, Marinette pulled up some skin-tight stockings of a near black color. Over them, she slipped on and strapped down her leather shoes, with a slightly raised heel and high tops that went up to mid-calf. Small belts wrapped in increments every few inches to help keep them on.

All that was left was her hood. She still didn't have a proper clasp for the front but grabbed a leather chord to tie the front together and threw the entire thing over her head, shifting it to fit her shoulders. It felt slightly heavy but comfortably so. It wouldn't easily be blown around in the wind and insulated enough to give her warmth on her shoulders and head. Happy with the results as she looked herself over in the mirror, the bluenette smiled and darted back downstairs, grabbing the basket and barely making it out the door as she kissed her mother and father on the cheek.

The brisk fall air washed over her with unusual fervor, her hood and short cloak rippling slightly.

It didn't feel that bad out and she pulled her hood further over her head, stepping lively down the road, towards the outskirts of the city.

It didn't take her long to reach the edge of Dupont, the buildings fading away and the road turning from stone to gravel and dirt. Hoof prints decorated the road, signs of it being well traveled and packed tightly.

Eventually, she reached a part of the road that curved to turn away from the river in front of her. A smaller path split off from the main road and Marinette knew she had to take it. She hadn't made this journey often without her parents but she knew the way by heart nonetheless.

"Over the river and through the woods," the girl in her red hood whispered to herself. "To grandmother's house we go."

Crossing the small bridge, she made her way into the forest beyond, noticing the light bled through the canopy far less than she initially thought it would. Despite it being autumn, the trees around her still held stubbornly onto many of their leaves, as discolored and beautiful as it might have been.

She looked up and around as she walked, taking in the sight. Red, yellow, brown, and green. The leaves were so vibrant and beautiful in all their color, even in death. It wasn't like….

Wait… Green?

Marinette twisted on her heel to look back to where she thought she saw the green leaves. They weren't there anymore. Or were they really there to begin with? She tepidly turned back and resumed her normal course, keep her eyes alert. She noticed the green once more, doing a double take and again finding it wasn't where she assumed it was.

Puffing out her cheeks, the girl huffed and took a more rushed stride.

Suddenly, there was a person crossing her path. Walking from the opposite direction, the man seemed to teeter. Maybe he was hurt.

Stepping a little quicker, Marinette approached the man, who looked about to fall, noticing a rather pungent stench coming from him. His hair was greasy and matted, with clothes that definitely needed washing. He had multiple knives on him and a few pelts hung off his back. He was likely a hunter.

From his hand limply hung a mostly empty bottle of nothing Marinette could guess.

The man stumbled and nearly knocked the girl over, finally looking up with dark brown eyes and scruffy stubble lining his jaw.

"Well… looky jou… pwetty gurl," he slurred. "Watcha doin way out… *hiccup* here?"

"Are you okay, sir?" Marinette asked in concern, trying to ignore his tasteless gaze and demeanor.

"I'm fire… I mean… fine…." the hunter belted out with frustration and a slightly husky tone to his voice. "Just a little… lonely… is all."

At that, the bluenette was about to turn and leave, when the hunter turned to her and grabbed her wrist, throwing her at a nearby tree just off the path. Her back impacted the tree, not really hurting her much, but knocking the breath out of her lungs. As she tried to gain her bearings once more and sucked in a breath to scream, the man clapped a hand haphazardly over her mouth, keeping her voice muffled.

"I'm hoping you…" the hunter continued to slur, "can help me with the loneliness."

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized the predicament she was in. the hunter had his hand over her mouth and one wrist pinned to the tree. She tried to fight with the free arm but batted it aside with a stray elbow and pinned her harder to the tree, drawing forth a shaky, pained gasp from the bluenette.

She was about to try kicking him in the groin when he apparently had enough mind power left behind his drunken stupor to press his legs to hers and keep her from getting a leg up on him. His breath raked and washed over her face, the stench of alcohol making her cringe.

Her eyes darted around, desperately searching for a source of salvation. All she saw was the trees and leaves and… green?

Two green glowing orbs in the distance. Up in the trees. They wavered and disappeared, reappearing slightly closer. She blinked and struggled further against the hunter, his hands unable to get a good grip on her AND do as he probably would have liked at the same time.

Marinette saw the vibrant green orbs close in and noticed they were eyes… She gulped. It had to be some sort of large animal… bent on hunting for food.

"Stop strugglin!" the hunter shouted at her. "Just shut up and keep still!"

The red hooded bluenette stilled, but not because the hunter asked…

The eyes were glowering from a tree above, attached to a blurry being in black, its tail whipping back and forth.

She wasn't sure what it was, but her fear of the unknown creature focusing intently on them trumped her fear of the drunkard forcing himself on her in a sloppy manner. She tried to scream and warn the man as the figure prowled closer and leapt from the tree branch above.

It landed with a thump behind the drunk hunter, making both of them tense up and freeze. The hunter turned slowly as the shadowy form stood on two legs, green eyes burning bright with what could only be hatred.

"You dare force yourself on a lady?" the being growled in a low tone, his voice a little gravelly but flowing easily.

"What the hell?" he belted out, raising a fist to try hitting the newcomer. "Get lost you idjiot." He turned back to Marinette and she saw the eyes overflowing with disgust at the man pinning her down.

He tapped the hunter's shoulder, making him groan and turn.

"I thought I told you…" he began but a fist connected with his face and snapped his head around.

He fell in a lump, grumbling all the way down. The bluenette darted back, getting as far away from him in as little time as she could take.

"Th… thank you," Marinette mumbled, wiping her mouth. she got her first good look at her savior, seeing a strange sight.

The man in black appeared to be mimicking his appearance from a black cat… or a panther. It was hard to tell. He had lots of form fitting clothing, clad with black dyed leather armor. Belts and buckles lined much of the outfit, keeping it slim fitting and allowing for agile movement… or so she assumed. His face was partially covered with a mask over the eyes and bridge of the nose, making his eyes look like those of a cat, with slits flickering over her in concern and intrigue.

Contrasting the rest of his outfit and form, was his honey blonde hair, locks playfully flaring out in random directions and looking like someone ruffled it. Atop his head, were two feline ears, twitching slightly.

The strangest thing though, as far as Marinette was concerned, was the tail that whipped behind him in a prehensile fashion.

The blonde bent down and picked up her basket, checking to make sure everything was ok, striding over to hand it over to the red hooded girl.

"I do hope you are alright," he voiced in a much calmer tone, giving her a playful wink.

"I am…" she muttered. "I'm glad you were here to help me…" the bluenette took the basket and hugged it tight, looking down and feeling quite vulnerable after her attack.

"Anytime, Little Red," he teased. That made the girl snap her gaze up and give him a raised eyebrow.

"Little Red? I have a name… thank you very much," Marinette snapped, unsure why she felt the nickname spurred on some form of irritation within her. Maybe it was the smirk that lined his lips or smug way he crossed his arms to look at her.

"Then, pray tell, what would be the name of a beauty such as yourself?" he kindly asked, all politeness cancelled out by the clawed finger he pressed upon her nose at the question, making her reflexively sniff at the slight tickle. She blushed and pursed her lips. The pouty expression only making the feline themed savior chuckle lightly.

"Marinette…" she breathed. "And might I know the name of my savior… as annoying as you seem to be?"

He held out a hand and said, "Cat Noir."

Marinette grasped his hand and shook it, suddenly tensing with familiarity to that name. Cat Noir was the name of an outlaw that thieved, destroyed property, and harmed others to get what he wanted. At least that's what the posters and edicts said.

"You're the outlaw," the bluenette more stated than asked. Cat Noir scratched the back of his neck and turned away shyly…

"Yeah… sort of… it's a long story but not everything is as it seems," he tried to explain.

Behind him, the hunter rose unsteadily and unsheathed a knife to slash in the blonde's direction. His ears twitched just in time to catch everything and he side stepped to avoid the slash. Marinette stepped away to avoid being potentially slashed at, hiding behind a tree.

Cat leapt up into a tree and circled around with cat-like grace on the branches, bounding off a trunk and tackling the hunter from behind. He rolled to a stop and pulled out a small object that looked like a blade hilt.

The red hooded girl's eyes watched in near slow motion as a black blade extended from the hilt, looking more like a staff than a blade. He proceeded to deflect and parry the following strikes and slashes from the drunkard, spouting angry curses and slurs against him and Marinette.

Her savior was fighting with an expertise that didn't seem fitting for someone labeled as an outlaw. She was expecting more of a street fighting method with dirty tricks and such as she had seen with some who had gotten into scuffles in the streets on a regular basis.

Pulling out a couple blades from their sheaths, the hunter threw them haphazardly, missing Cat Noir by near and far margins. The drunk hunter howled in frustration and grabbed a few more blades to throw, seeing that he was running out.

He then grinned as he spotted the girl next to the tree, tossing whatever he could aim in her direction. In her moment of fear, she tensed up and couldn't move, seeing the blades approach her.

A blur dove in front of her and few clings could be heard as the blades fell to the ground.

Cat had quickly run in the path and blocked the incoming blades, an errant edge slicing just above his wrist and making him drop the staff/sword. The hunter took his chance and tackled the outlaw to the ground in front of Marinette.

Trading blows on the ground and rolling as their advantages became flipped every now and then, the bluenette watched, biting her lip as she tried to think of what to do. She spotted a thick branch under her foot and leaned down to grab it.

Between the two men fighting, the hunter may have been drunk… but he was larger and more imposing than the thin and lean Cat. That didn't discount the outlaw. He seemed deceptively stronger than he looked and gained the upper hand on more than one occasion.

Finally, he braced his foot to the hunter's stomach and vaulted him several feet away. He was gasping and wrenching from the blow, holding his gut as he wheezed.

"That's it," he grunted, pulling out a flintlock pistol and taking aim at Cat Noir. His eyes bugged out as he struggled to stand and try leaping away.

Then, the man's head snapped forward and lolled back, his whole-body slack as the pistol fell from his grip. His falling form revealed the vibrantly red hood and cape clad girl, her bluebell eyes swirling with intense fear and anger at the drunkard.

Her breath formed a fog in the air as she panted and locked her intense glare with Cat's emerald gaze. Marinette's gaze softened instantly upon seeing the man lying in a crumpled heap, unlikely to rise this time. She flicked her eyes back up the cat, who was grinning deviously.

"Now that is my kind of lady!" Cat Noir barked out, laughing good-naturedly now. He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and picked up the staff/sword, now just a hilt again. "You are a stronger spirit than you look, Little Red."

"You know," she found herself saying before she could think about it, "I still have this large stick… I could beat you with it until you stop calling me that."

"Fine," he said, stepping over the heap of the hunter to drop to a knee in front of Marinette and take her free hand. "Would M'lady do instead?" Cat then kissed the top of her hand gently, lingering for the briefest of moments as he closed his eyes and awaited her reaction.

When a few seconds passed with silence, he opened his eyes and looked up, noticing her eyes clamped shut and a blush threatening to turn her face as red as her hood, which had fallen behind her now to reveal the lovely curls that draped over her.

Seeing such a sight, Cat parted his mouth in a mild sigh and drank in her beauty. With her lips pursed out in a pout with her eyes shut as they were, she almost looked like she was awaiting a kiss upon those lips, as pink and plump as a peach.

Her dark hair, as blue and true as a midnight sky full of stars, had strands and curls draping over her eyes and ears in wisps. A few longer ones looked like they would follow the contour of her neck down to her collarbone.

Stepping back up to his full height, he cupped her hand in both of his, watching her slowly open her eyes.

"You get embarrassed easy, don't you, Princess?" he asked her with a kind, lop-sided smirk.

"I'm… not so good around… men," she divulged tentatively. Cat smirked further at this.

"I'm glad you can stand me then," the blonde outlaw whispered to her, making her blush once more.

"Y-yeah," she stammered lightly.

"Not then," chirped Cat, "How about we get you where you were going?"

Marinette nodded, picking up the basket she dropped in favor of hitting the hunter with the large branch.

"What about him?" she asked, pointing to the drunk hunter, now snoring on the ground.

Cat huffed and waved it off saying, "Leave him… He'll wake up eventually and probably not even remember the whole thing. If he does then he'll be smart and stay clear of you."

The two of them walked onward, with Marinette leading the way. Cat walked along with her, occasionally getting distracted and leaping into the trees to bound and leap around, letting out happy yelps of joy.

Marinette could only giggle at his playful nature.

"Feline better, M'lady?" he asked her from behind, slinking forward and giving her a tilted stare from her side. She gaped at him, wondering if she heard right…

"Did you just make a cat joke?" the bluenette breathed in near disbelief.

"What? Can't I make a few punderfully atrocious jokes?" Cat jibed at her.

The red hooded girl began laughing while gripping her belly and bending over.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sarcastically replied to his own question, smiling at the warmth of laugher escaping the young woman before him.

"What if I decided to slug you for that until you saw the world spinning?" she asked with a smarmy grin.

Cat didn't miss a beat as he tapped his chin and told her, "Then I would say you turn my world upside down, Princess."

The resulting laughter warmed Cat's heart as he followed the girl towards the small cabin in the distance, entranced by the Blue-eyed, red hooded beauty that decided to venture through the woods.

* * *

 **ALRIGHTY THEN!**

 **There you go, ladies and germs... and also beetles. The first chapter. Hope you loved it and can't wait for more because I can't wait to provide more. This is a fun project for me.**

 **Little Red Riding Hood has always been a favorite tale of mine and even as a kid I romanticized it as a love tale of Red falling in love with a beastly boy. I guess you could say it would be much like Beauty and the Beast but I assure you this will be quite different.**

 **Until next time, It's been a hustle, Sweethearts.**


End file.
